


Blanket

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek needs a place to sleep.





	Blanket

Derek is covered in dirt and dried mud. He’s tired and sore, and he just wants to sleep. He hadn’t meant to be found by Stiles, but the idiot seemed to know exactly when Derek wanted to be alone.

Stiles’ room was dark with only a single lamp lighting the cluttered space. Derek looks at the collection of books, movies, and toys - “They’re action figures, Derek!” - and thinks about how much easier things must have been for him before he knew.

“Here,” Stiles says as he steps back into the room. He’s holding a misshapen blanket made with orange and blue yarn. Derek frowns at it, but takes it with a quiet thanks. “It might be a bit small. Mum wasn’t a great knitter,”

Derek froze. “Your mother made this?” He asked.

“Yeah,”

Derek held it out at arms length, his grip lose and careful like it hurt to hold the small blanket. “I can’t use this,” he said. “I’m fine without anything,”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid,” he said. “It’s gonna be freezing tonight. I know you’re all wolfman toaster oven or whatever, but the last thing I need is a half frozen supernatural sleeping in my bedroom,”

“But -,” 

“No buts,” Stiles said. “It’s fine. She would want it to be used. It took her forever to make it,” he shrugged and flopped on top of his own bed, pulling his covers over his body until they were nestled under his chin. “Now shut up and go to sleep.”

“Fine,” Derek conceded. “Just don’t get pissed when it gets covered in dirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Leave me a comment below telling me what you think.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
